Lost Feeling
by Zerr
Summary: James and Saturn fic. Umm warning hint of Yaoi refrence so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read this.


The scream echoed through the corridors as he was thrown against the wall. "Now you should know better than to mess with us James, you'll get hurt." The Grunts voice was rough placing a finger under the blue haired man's chin and laughed. "Yeah James you know what happens when you even try to resist. Giovanni can't protect you all the time you know." Another grunt was with them they had attacked him in the corridor two against one made it an uneven match for him and he could not get his Pokemon out. "S...stop, it, w...hy are you doing this?" His stammers only made the grunts laugh even more, he was helpless they all knew that, that was why they picked on him. The toilets in Rocket HQ were not for the faint hearted they stank of urine and faeces James was almost sick at the smell of the place. Smirks were plastered on both the Rocket Grunts faces "Now if you comply we'll let you off lightly with a simple fucking, from the both of us of course but if you struggle it's bad news. Not for us of course we advise you to struggle all you want, makes it more enjoyable for us." James knew they were not lying he gave a simple nod of his head preparing for the worst. "Good boy now take of you're pants we want to see that lovely ass of yours." Moving his hands slowly to his belt he whimpered the grunt slammed him against the wall again making him move faster. He let go of his pants letting them slide freely down his legs, trembling with fear and cold he closed his eyes wishing for the whole ordeal to be over. "I'm first." The grunt holding James moved one hand down to his belt still holding him with the other hand. "Hey who said it's you're turn first!" The other grunt glared at his comrade who stopped and looked at him. "Well I'm holding him down aren't I?" The grunt snapped giving James one more shove against the wall and turning to face the grunt. "Yeah but it was my idea." One of the grunts took the first blow blood flying from his nose. "Oh yeah let's settle this properly, Rattata show him whose boss." The rat Pokemon appeared in front of the grunt. "Hmph you think you can beat me with that useless pokemon, unlikely zubat you can do this." A zubat appeared in front of the other grunt. James crouched to the ground knees up to his chest, his body was covered with bruises and scratches, blood ran down one of the cuts on his arm. "Oh please you really think you can do well with those pokemon _Toxicroak_ Sludge Bomb." Another voice came from the doorway then a bombardment of sludge missiles filled the room knocking out the two guards. A figure ran into the room and helped James up onto his feet. "You're ok now, don't worry." The commander looked at James and smiled James recognised him immediately. "You, you're part of..." He couldn't get the last of his words out being so weak he collapsed the commander ready to catch him lifting him up he escaped out of Team Rocket HQ without a trace of him ever being there.

The soft mattress felt good against his beaten body he could feel the places where his body was black with bruising and the cuts that ran their red pencil like likes through his skin. He woke up remembering what had happened it was not the first time grunts had attacked him like they did thins time he was lucky they did not hurt him. It was his saviour who had really shocked him, Commander Saturn from Team Galactic had helped him out of that horrible place but why? Why would he help, of all people he would expect maybe Jessie or Meowth but Saturn. He sat up slowly a sharp jolt of pain ran up his spine it was worse than the twerps Pikachu shocking him. He had no choice but to lay back down resting his head on the pillow he soon drifted of back to sleep the attack had made him tired it pained him to do almost anything. He felt a hand run through his hair soothing and soft, again and again it followed his hairline. He awoke again with a sudden jolt first he realised it was dark compared to last time the hand stopped. "Sorry to wake you." The commanders voice was easy to spot. James looked up at the shadowy figure his facial features could barely be seen in the darkness. "Would you like me to switch on a light?" Saturn was sitting next to the bed in a chair his outline could be seen through the darkness. James nodded his head slowly watching the commander get up there was a click then a blinding light filled his eyes. "Argh." He covered his eyes with his hands trying to keep it out. "Sorry, I'll switch it off again." James shook his head. "No I'll be ok let me get used to it first." It took him a few minutes but he soon got used to the light. Saturn sat back down on the chair. "Why did you help me?" James was used to the light now even though his vision was still a bit blurry. Saturn's piercing blue eyes calmed James down a bit he could see the commander was not going to harm him. "I remember seeing you when we were on our way to Spear Pillar I needed to see you again I wanted to. When I had some free time I researched you're Team Rocket and with help from a few sources of my own found you're Headquarters. The net step was easy so now here I am." His voice was soothing like his touch. "So you have feelings for me?" James turned his head away from the commander he also had feelings for him but he was unsure himself if he really had feelings for the commander. "Yes I do have feeling for you, I guess I like you more than I realised." James smiled. "Well I like you to." Saturn smiled at the comment placing a hand on the younger man's chin he sighed. "Are you positive about you're feelings?" James nodded innocently Saturn gave on last smile before kissing him on the forehead first then the lips. Moving beside James in the bed he wrapped his arms around him carefully making sure not to hurt the others fragile body. "I promise whatever I do I will not let anyone hurt you." James hugged into the commander he was warm and gentle unlike anyone he had ever met before.

When James woke up he felt cold, Saturn was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was just a dream. He was still sore he must have fainted in the toilets and was found later. It was strange, the dream felt so real. Suddenly a door slammed outside the room, Saturn walked in to check on him. "So you've finally woke up. I've got some bandages for you, although they would have been of more use yesterday." James let out a sigh of relief he would have hated it if it was a dream. Saturn placed the bag of groceries on the table before walking up to James. "Could I take off your shirt, I need to put the bandages on." James remembering Saturn's promise nodded. Saturn was very gentle to James making sure he didn't make the pain any worse. After he put the bandages on James hugged him not wanting to let go in case he lost him. "Come on James. I need to fix you're breakfast you need to keep up you're strength you know." Reluctantly James let go of Saturn not really hungry but he would accept it anyway. The smell of cooking filled the room James realised how hungry he actually was, he could sit up which was better than what he could do yesterday. He moved his legs to the edge of the bed and put one foot down on the ground. He was ok getting up he wobbled a bit but found his balance soon. Moving slowly he walked to where Saturn was. "So what are you making." Saturn glared at him before looking back down to what he was cooking. "You shouldn't be out of bed you're hurt." Saturn did not look back at James he continued with his cooking. "But I feel fine I'm used to it really, they're stronger than me so they pick on me I don't really mind I just close my eyes then it's over." He sat down on the edge of the bed hands folded carefully. Saturn sighed "I'm just glad I found you in time you would have been in a horrible condition if I had found you later." He placed a plate of food down next to James. "I forgot to thank you for helping me." James took the food gratefully. Saturn smiled shaking his head. "It's fine I'm just glad you're ok." He kissed him on the forehead. James sighed before starting on his food. "This is really good. I didn't realise that you could cook so well." James took another mouthful of food happily. "Thank you I would not dream of eating the food in the cafeteria so I taught myself how to cook, I can only cook just basic meals but I like doing it." He watched James eat the food. "You better be careful or you'll choke." Saturn sighed James was like a little boy at times he was innocent and careful while at other times he was childish and silly. James was soon finished and smiling he was happy to be with Saturn hopefully they would be able to stay together for a long time.

Woohoo I done it, completed. This is supposed to be a single chapter so I'm doing no more, this is just to show you I'm alive. Hope you like it R & R please if you didn't like it tough, I think it's cute ;3


End file.
